


Stop the World

by DuckFeet



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Minho can manage in the Glade and in the Maze, the hopelessness and desperation, by finding some small relief in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the World

**Author's Note:**

> ugh! Haven't written anything in a long time. Feels good to be going at it again. 
> 
> Title from Arctic Monkeys song "Stop the World I Wanna Get Off With You".

Newt doesn't allow himself to have wants and desires. It was a rule he made for himself when more and more boys starting coming up in the Box into Glade. There were plenty of boys Newt was attracted to, but that didn’t mean his feelings would be reciprocated. So Newt kept all feelings and thoughts to himself. Never wanting to lead on that he wasn’t like the other boys.

It was harder to do this once Minho arrived. 

Of course Newt thought nothing of it. He thought they would both go their separate ways, but of course that was too hard to ask for. Minho decided to become a runner just like Newt, and decided to be trained by the blonde as well. Newt tried to refuse, but Alby stepped in and told him they needed more runners and Minho was his responsibility. 

Newt wanted to spend as little time as possible with the Asian, but he also wanted to make sure The Greenie would be able to survive on his own. The two end up spending more time than Newt intended to, but good training took time. And all the time spent together only solidified Newt's 'crush'. 

The two become extremely close to each other. Newt learns things about The Greenie. He learns that Minho has the brightest smile and loudest laugh whenever he allows them to appear. He knows how Minho's muscles move as he trains. Knows how Minho is the most stubborn and frustrating boy in the universe. This all just makes Newt want him more. 

The first time Minho goes into the Maze, Newt is right by his side. It's mostly silent as they go along, but Minho could never go without talking for very long. He asks questions about the world outside the Maze that no one could answer for him. Not a single person that comes up in the Box and into the Glade gets to keep their memories. Minho knows this of course, but he wants Newt to humor him and make something up. Minho always listens eagerly to Newt's answer. 

"What do you think snow is like?" Minho asks. They're taking their lunch break. Both have their backs against a wall, sitting on the concrete ground. Minho keeps tapping his boots against Newt's. 

"I don't remember," Newt answers. He doesn't feel like doing this today. 

Minho nudges his shoulder. 

"Come on you have to remember something." 

"Cold, I remember it being cold, white, and fluffy." Newt can feel an ache start up in his stomach, it always happens when he thinks about life...before. His old life is gone now, and he knows it will never come back. 

It's obvious to tell that Newt is upset. Minho wants to take that feeling away from the boy since he brought it on. He guides Newt to look at him and then leans in for a kiss. Minho gives and Newt takes. 

Minho's mouth is so soft, but he kisses forcefully. Newt shifts so his whole body is now facing Minho. He takes shaking hands and wraps them around Minho's neck and pulls the Asian closer. Newt can feel how tense Minho is. 

For a split second Newt has the thought to have Ben train Minho from now on. Ben would be professional about it. No kissing or feelings involved. He would keep Minho safe. 

They pull away from each other for a second, staring at each other. Newt can't take it any longer, and he wraps a hand in Minho's shirt and pulls the boy in for another kiss. 

Never mind, Newt will kill Ben or anyone who dares touching Minho. He can't let this boy go now that he has him. 

There is no privacy in The Glade. Everyone sleeps in one giant group in The Homestead. Of course you heard other boys get themselves off, but never full on sex. But to avoid all awkwardness, Newt and Minho waited until right after dinner when the Homestead would be cleared out and they had the place all to themselves. 

The other boys could still probably hear what was going on. Newt wasn't the most silent guy. 

When Minho finally slides into Newt's body, the blonde starts blabbering. He mostly lets out strings of moans and occasionally Minho's name multiple times. Finally, Minho ends up clamping a hand over Newt's mouth to keep him quiet. Minho is lost in the sensation of Newt's body. It's so warm and soft inside, and the outside is amazing too. Newt is all lean muscle and his hips slender, perfect for grabbing onto. And it makes Minho feel so confident whenever Newt starts meeting his thrusts. Makes him feel like he's doing something right. 

When Minho comes, he collapses on top of Newt. He doesn't put his full weight on the blonde, afraid he might crush him. No, he just lays there to feel Newt's body against his own. Feel Newt's every breath as it shudders out. 

For a moment they can both forget everything beyond each other. They both fall asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms. 

***

Neither one gets treated differently once everyone finds out about their relationship. Plus Minho and Newt wouldn't let anyone do that to them. They'd knock some body’s teeth out before it came to that point. 

Newt can't believe he ever tried to pretend like he didn't need this. There was nothing better than having someone hold him down, strong and warm, and being able to be carefree for the moment. And it was all better when it was with someone you cared for deeply. 

It all felt so right to be with Minho. He always knew what to do or say to make Newt the upmost happiest. And Newt loved how Minho looks at him like he hung the stars in the sky. Loved how they kissed before entering the Maze. And at night they would stay up late and talk in hushed tones. 

Most of all, Newt loved that Minho made him feel alive. Made him feel anchored. The hopelessness of his life had started to get to him. It had only taken a few weeks with Minho to feel normal again. 

Minho still asks questions that no one can answer. "Tell me what the oceans like." It sounds demanding. 

"Salty," Newt replies, nuzzling into Minho's chest. 

"That's not a very good answer!" Minho laughs. 

"Best I've got." Newt lifts up to reach Minho's neck and starts kissing and licking his way down. He reaches Minho's collar bone and lays a few wet kisses there. Newt smiles softly against Minho's flesh when he hears the other boys breath hitch slightly. Then Minho is pulling Newt up into a kiss.

Newt hates that he has no world to give Minho. Hates that he can't remember anything good enough to paint a vivid enough picture to satisfy the boy. He wishes that just being together was enough for Minho like it was for him. What they have is the best thing in the world. 

He tries not to dwell on it. He just continues to kiss Minho, open mouthed. Let's his mind focus on this sole act. It's the only thing that matters to him.

***

They run. They draw and record their maps. Attempt to solve the puzzle of the Maze. Minho tries to keep Newt's hopes up with promises of the outside world. Sometimes it lifts Newt's spirits and others he doesn't want to hear a word about it. No matter what, he's always happy to know that Minho is trying. 

"C'mon ya shank," Newt said one night, when Minho was checking and then double checking the map making sure everything looked correct. "Time for bed." His hands tug until Minho is walking away from the Map Room. 

Newt leads them back to the Homestead. All the other Gladers are already tucked away in their sleeping bags. Minho hadn't realized he had spent THAT much time looking at the maps. Thankfully he has someone like Newt to tell him what a shank he's being. 

Sometimes Minho doesn't worry about himself as much as he should be. Since becoming a runner, becoming that beacon of hope for the others, he's put himself on the back burner. 

That's what Newt's for. He's the deep breath Minho desperately needs to take. Gives him soft, sweet kisses and brings him back down to earth. His own personal beacon. One that keeps him going most the time. 

Newt is guiding Minho's tired body down to their shared sleeping bag. He helps tuck Minho in and the presses against the Asians back. Minho tries to scoot in just a few inches closer, and Newt wraps his arms just a bit tighter around the others boys chest. 

Managing the hopelessness and desperation brought on by the Glade and the Maze, is only bearable because of each other.


End file.
